Bee Healthy
by Trisa Slyne
Summary: Bee feels unsatisfied with herself and tries to be healthier. However, she's pretty clueless about what to do. Deckard invites her to the gym... with disastrous consequences. Eating healthier doesn't exactly work either. Can Puppycat help her figure it out?


**Author's Note: These guys aren't mine but you can watch them on Cartoon Hangover's Youtube channel. **

**Bee Healthy**

**Chapter 1: Gym Date**

Bee stood in front of her bathroom mirror in a nightgown. She was an average girl with an average body and an unusual amount of hair that she always thought made her look like Hermione Granger. Her shoulders slouched and her stomach stuck out a little bit. She sleepily looked down and noticed the slight bulge of her stomach. Her eyes flew open completely and she stood straight up. The bulge disappeared. But she spent the next few minutes going back and forth between the two, sticking her gut out, looking at herself sideways and frontways, all the while making unsatisfied noises and faces.

"I'm so faaaaat," she moaned dramatically. "Why did you let me eat all of that pizza, PuppyCat?" PuppyCat walked by and rolled his eyes as he passed by the doorway.

Bee sighed. Her life was terrible. Whatever, she was going to go buy another pizza. Maybe pepperoni and pineapple this time? That sounded delicious. Oh and some anchovies for PuppyCat, maybe? Cats liked fish but did dogs…?

As she stepped out of Apartment 207 she noticed Deckard coming out of his apartment down the hall. He turned to look and saw her. They both blushed. She thought he looked incredibly cute when he blushed. He came over to her.

"Hey Bee. Thanks again for the Stouffer's Lasagna. I love lasagna."

"I'm glad," Bee said.

"Maybe next time we could split one?" Deckard asked cautiously. He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair.

Bee's entire face turned red. "I would like that. Though watch out- I eat a lot. I might just eat the entire casserole all by myself." She laughed nervously. Deckard laughed. He was not sure what was so funny about having a good appetite, but he laughed anyway.

Bee looked down and noticed his gym shorts. "You uh going to the gym or something?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He looked down at himself as if he just realized what he was wearing. "I'm going to EZ Fit down the street."

"Oh yeah I know that gym- I walk past there all the time," Bee said. Then she added in a low voice mostly to herself "On my way to buy junk food from the corner market…" She paused and rocked on her heels. "Never been in but it looks pretty cool…"

"I can bring a guest if you ever wanted to go… together," Deckard said. He looked at the ground as he said "together," almost as if he was implying it was some sort of gym date or something.

Bee's eyes widened as the same implication hit her. "That'd be fun. I mean we'd have to figure out a time and a place. OH well I guess the place is the gym, isn't it?" she laughed that nervous laugh again. "But I mean when? You know with our busy schedules busy busy busy…"

"Well… I'm going now…. so if you wanted to we could go now."

"Now?" Bee said, speaking louder than she meant to. "Um um um. Sure. But gimme a moment! I gotta get ready! Wait right there!"

Bee ran inside, slamming her door shut in her hurry. She had a date with Deckard! Ok, so they were just going to the gym. But they were going _together_.

She ran to her room and quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt that made her boobs look good. She dashed into the bathroom and applied some deodorant so she would smell nice. She reached into the back of a sink drawer for a hair thingy and bent forward and started to gather her hair into her hand. But she had more than she could gather in one hand. Why did she had so much hair?! She struggled to put it into the ponytail holder. After a few minutes of struggling she finally got it into the ponytail. She smiled a huge smile and stood back up straight again to admire her work- and screamed.

Instead of smoothly pressed down hair she had something like a hair mohawk sticking up in the middle of the top of her head. When she turned sideways she could see that her hair was coming out of the ponytail in places and sticking out in odd loops in others. She could not let Deckard see her like this! She gave a disgruntled growl and pulled the ponytail back out. Her hair bounced back to its original poofiness as if mocking her. Whatever, it wasn't like she needed to put her hair in a ponytail to exercise, right? Yeah.

She ran outside to join him, grabbing her purse on the way out and calling to Puppycat that she would be back later.

She was out of breath by the time she shut her door and found Deckard waiting patiently. He was leaning against the wall just chilling out in that incredibly cute way he did everything. When he saw Bee he straightened up and smiled a large smile that made her feel all floaty and stuff.

They walked to the gym silently, not looking at each other but rather at the same old city they walked through every day. Every time their gazes would land on each other they would nervously laugh and look away quickly.

They got into the gym ok with Deckard's guest pass. Bee eyed a stationary bicycle as they walked in. She could totally do that. But Deckard went right away to some weights on the other side of the gym. No way she was doing any of those. The closest thing to him was a row of treadmills, each one stationed in front of a flatscreen TV hanging from the ceiling. Walk and watch TV? That sounded pretty perfect to her. She puffed out her chest and nodded resolutely. She could do this.

As she approached the treadmill she became nervous. Some of the people on there were actually _running_. Wasn't that bad for their thighs or something? The only person walking at a human speed was this little old lady who was also reading a book. Bee got on one anyway. She looked down at the buttons in confusion. Why were there so many? They said all kinds of things that made no sense to her like Uphill, Stairs, Weight Loss, Cardio. What did any of that have to do with walking? She pushed a few but nothing happened.

She finally found the Start button and pressed it. The machine came to life with a jerk and a gentle whirring that was barely heard over the roar of the person running on their treadmill next to her. She almost lost balance but caught herself and started placing one foot in front of the other. She noticed the screen had lit up. Under a section that read Speed it said "1 mile per hour." That was pretty cool but she walked all the time. She could go a little faster. She found the arrow buttons and pushed up a few times.

The treadmill picked up speed and she walked faster to catch up. She looked up and watched the TV. It was some cartoon that she always meant to watch but had not had the chance to yet. She watched a few minutes then started getting so tired. Her thighs ached and her shirt stuck to her. She wiped her face and was surprised to feel it wet with perspiration. It got harder and harder to keep up with the treadmill and she felt herself getting nearer and nearer the edge each time. Bee decided that was enough of that and reached to push the down arrow. Except in her tired state she accidentally hit a different button instead: The Extreme Workout Mode.

The treadmill went faster than before, so fast that she had to run to keep up. She screamed and held onto the metal arms but her hands were wet with perspiration. She lost her grip and went flying backwards.

Time slowed and she felt herself fly backward through the air, completely out of control. She waited for the inevitable slam into the wall that would knock her unconscious or kill her. But instead of a wall she slammed into something soft and squishy that made an oof sound. She almost fell forward but arms came around her and steadied her.

"Are you ok?" Deckard asked her. She looked up into his eyes, one green and one blue, and felt her face go hot. Deckard had saved her.

"I'm o-ok," she finally stuttered out. He smiled and relaxed, his hands lowering down a little. As they did his fingers brushed against her ribs and tickled her. She screamed and flailed her arms around. Her elbow made contact with his face and blood started to spurt out. She screamed again as he backed away and held his nose. Blood continued to pour down.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I broke your face!" Bee screeched. She ran and grabbed an armload of towels the gym had set out for sweaty people to use. She ran to him with her pile and he grabbed one and pressed it to the middle of his face where his nose should be.

"I'm sorry but ticklish spots are a no no zone. I'm sorry I broke your nose because you touched me in the no no zone!" she almost cried. She bit her lip and bounced from one foot to the other, watching him anxiously.

"I'll be fine," Deckard said. His voice sounded a little funny because of his nose being a bloody mess. "I'm just going to go wash up in the bathroom, ok?"

Bee stopped bouncing and exhaled a large breath she had been holding. She nodded her ok. But as soon as he stepped into the bathroom she darted out of there. She could not bear to face him any longer.

Back in her apartment Bee lounged on her sofa and lamented her bad luck and sucky life. PuppyCat listened to her complaints without comment as he licked his stomach. Someone knocked at the door but she did not answer it. She heard a rustling sound and looked over to see a piece of paper had been slid under the door. Cautiously, she got up and went to the paper. It read:

_Bee-_

_I'm sorry you left so quickly. I'm fine. Let's do that casserole soon, ok? _

It was such a short note but Bee picked it up and held it to her chest as if it were a great treasure. He still wanted to hang out again. Maybe her life was not so terrible after all.


End file.
